


Any last words

by Only_here_4_Shidge



Series: Silent soulmates [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_here_4_Shidge/pseuds/Only_here_4_Shidge
Summary: Pidge lives in a world where the last words your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your wrist. How will she deal with a saying that she had never heard before becomes a regular saying.





	Any last words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story please enjoy

Pidge knew that you couldn't tell someone was your soulmate until you lost them. It was a fact she had grown up her whole life knowing. The last words your soulmate said to you were tattooed on your skin. You had your more common ones like **_That's three dollars and ninety four cents,_** to your uncommon ones like **_Don't stay out late._ **You only know that they were the one after you lost them, and Pidge couldn't stand that.  
She looked down at her wrist, at the words there, then back up at the stars above her. **_Form Voltron_** were her words, and from the chatter on her radio her words meant something big. She heard the door open to the roof behind her and she quickly pulled her sleeve down as Lance and Hunk stepped onto the roof.

* * *

  
Shiro knew something was wrong with Pidge after their first fight as Voltron, she was quiet and refused to look at him.  
“Pidge,” he said softly as he took her arm before she could run. “What's wrong?” She took one look at him and she happened to glance down at his wrist, and he saw her go even paler.  
“I… I can't.” she stuttered out and took off.

* * *

  
Pidge took to wearing a wrist guard, to keep anyone from seeing her words. She knew if anyone saw them she would never hear the end of it. Then Shiro died, he died and his last words to her didn't match. She didn't know what to do, she had been so sure it was him. Then Keith took over and she knew it wasn’t him, his were _**Let's do this Mullet**_. That had to be Lance, he was the only one that called him Mullet.  
But then he came back, and her words glared at her from her wrist once again.

* * *

  
Years passed, the war raged on, and each time they formed Voltron Pidge's heart skipped, never knowing if it would be Shiro's last time talking to her. Keith was off on a Blade mission so Shiro was taking over as they fought an unexpected battle against a Robeast. From her scans it was one of the strongest ones they had faced so far. It had started firing multiple shots of immense power when she heard the words that made her heart stop.  
“Form Voltron!” She saw the shot that no one else had, and after they formed she had just enough time to throw up the shield. It had more power than she had expected and she managed to open her coms to get out one last message right before it fired another shot, she didn't care if everyone heard, as long as he heard her.

* * *

  
“I’ve always loved you.” Shiro heard those words and his heart stopped.  
“Pidge?” He called out but the Green lion was silent after she had saved them from the blast, the blast that would have probably ended them if it hadn’t been blocked in time. He watched as the Green lion slowly came to life, but something was off, her screen and coms were still down.  
“Come on guys, we need to finish this quickly.”  
They had made it back to the Atlas, Red and Yellow both supporting Green to the main hangar, and before anyone else could get there Shiro was banging his fist on the Green lion's maw, begging to get in. When he was let in he froze when he got to her, Pidge looked so small slumped back in her seat. He took off his helmet to wipe the tears away as he slowly cradled her lifeless body in his arms. He took off her helmet and set it on her now empty chair. Slowly he walked down the ramp, everyone who had gathered stayed back a respectable distance behind the other paladins.  
He heard the lions behind him moving and he turned and watched in awe with everyone as all five lions of Voltron bowed down for the fallen paladin in his arms. Carefully he moved her wrist so he could remove the cover, he wanted to make sure he wasn't crazy. On his own wrist were the last she had ever said, and he watched as they turned a bright green. **_I've always loved you_ **her last words were forever on his skin. As the cover fell to the floor he saw the words **_Form Voltron_** and he felt the tears falling down his face, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a soulmate prompt I saw while browsing prompts, was stuck in my head so I had to get it out. Sorry not sorry for the angst. Idk if this has been done or not but this is my take. Comments fule my writing.


End file.
